


Transcendent

by KubricksCube



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied SanSan at the end, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KubricksCube/pseuds/KubricksCube
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Reader, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Solitary

* * *

* * *

You were alone in your domain. A place where the Old Gods and the New Gods meet, though you aren't certain of it as they suddenly made their appearance while you were watching a pact being made by the First Men and the Children.

Their presence never bothered you. As a matter of fact, they respected you as their creator, yet you desperately tried to tell them that it was not you who created them. They never understood your language, as mighty as they are, so you started to seek out their language.

The first man that you encountered was a blind knight. When you appeared in his dreams, his first thought was that he died peacefully in his chambers. You reassured him by holding his hand, with him claiming afterwards that you are not like him, a normal being. You smiled before thanking him, in his language, for lending his knowledge in communicating.

With your newfound knowledge, you started visiting people in their dreams, most of the time it was the dying or the troubled ones that you visit. It later earned you the name the Great Other and Stranger. The Old and the New were amused by this.

You couldn't keep track of the dreams that you've visited. And along with it, you noticed how most Houses rise in a short period of time, only to see it fall. After seeing the same outcome, you stopped doing it. You went back on observing the civilization from afar, watching every man and woman thrive in this Known World. This is far better, you thought, rather than making yourself known inside a person's dream.

Days went on like that, unbothered and peaceful. After all, days and nights for you would only last in a blink, a gift that made you sane after all the time that you were  _ here _ .

Contentment, that's what you felt at that time. You have learned not to meddle with Humans, as you witnessed countless men and women get hanged and killed all because you appeared in their visions. You intended to keep it that way, until a prayer from a little boy rang in your ear.

_ "May I be as tall and strong as my brother when I grow old." _

Rushing to where the boy may be, you immediately wondered why his voice caught your attention. Maybe it was the first time that someone had called upon your presence, or that the boy doesn't know who to call upon when he whispers his prayers.

Either way, upon arriving, you saw that the boy lives in a Keep. A noble family? Yes, though a lesser house. It took you some time to find where he was, as some of the hounds started to howl when you stepped on the land.

Landing your gaze at the boy, his eyes were the first that you noticed. Grey eyes that could pierce through lies.  _ He is still deep in his thoughts, praying,  _ you told yourself as you continued to observe him silently.

Until he turned his head towards the window, eyes wide as you realized you have made yourself visible in front of him. For him, you are a being that has no torso and is floating mid-air.

Mouth agape, you swiftly approached him, "I'm not here to hurt you, child."

"Who are you?"

You hummed, "I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because, I heard your prayer. Do you want to be like your brother when you grow up?"

The little boy smiled then nodded. "I see, what else do you want to be?"

"Be a Ser! Oh, and a Lord of my own castle!"

You cannot help but smile, the little boy unknowingly plucking your heart strings. "It is night now, you ought to go to sleep, that way you could grow up faster."

"My Lady," the little boy said with a yawn, "have you really got no name?"

You shook your head, "I'll let you call me whatever you want. And you, child, I forgot to ask your name."

"Ser Sandor Clegane!" he proudly exclaimed. You chuckled, patting his head as he nestled in his featherbed.

"Alright, Ser Sandor, do have a good night's rest. I'll leave you for now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, my Lady."

* * *

* * *


	2. Familiarity

* * *

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" You asked the man sitting in front of you. He never looked up as you circled around him, effortlessly gliding as he ate his bowl of gruel. You kept calling his name until he met your gaze, him wearing his usual scowl.

"Are you still mad, Sandor?" He remained silent, or at least his mind was. After the first time that you visited him in their Keep, you discovered that making yourself fully visible can tire you instantly. With that, you proposed to Sandor the idea of just talking inside his mind, or dreams.

Until his brother put him first face in their own fireplace. The second strike that made Sandor shut himself off from everyone, including you. It was just recent when he told you the first and final strike that made him leave the Clegane Keep once and for all.

He _had_ a sister. You remembered how he told the story, as he lay dying along the Trident, his voice cracking while the tears that fell down to his cheeks mixed in with the dried blood in his face. Your heart ached for him, you keep telling yourself that you must do something.

So, you did. You wandered around the land, hoping that you'll see someone going to where Sandor is resting, all the while doing your best by bringing him small pieces of food. The action you made sometimes cost you a day or two, as you couldn't muster enough strength to go to the realm.

Then one day, as you anxiously waited for your strength to go back, you heard Sandor's thoughts on your own. _Bloody hells, just leave me to rot._ It wasn't directed to you, which made you worried even more. With little to no power, you hurriedly went to his place, only to discover he had been carried in a wagon, along with four other men.

All of that happened a year and a half now. The man who sat before you is now two-and-thirty, walking with a limp leg caused by the fight that almost took his life. His hair is now starting to have some grey with it, yet you still find yourself staring at him from time to time.

"You should've killed me back then." He rasped, "I'm better off dead anyway, woman." This was the first time that you heard his voice and he talked to you since he arrived at the Quiet Isle. 

"You know I couldn't," you replied in his mind. Sandor never took off the expression on his face, not believing every word you said.

"Then at least give me the strength like I used to have in my prime."

"Sandor," a sigh escaped you, "you are still in your prime. You are throwing a fit again."

You heard him mutter _buggering ghost_ as he continued to chop off the twigs from the tree he just cut off. The sun laughed alongside with you, the warmth hitting Sandor's skin, shining on to the sweat that formed in his forehead.

The silence stayed between you two, with the occasional glance from Sandor when he stopped for a rest. You knew that he liked to stay silent once in a while, just letting him do his job or giving him the peace of mind that he deserves. He knows that you know a lot about him, and yet it didn't surprise him.

With all of the stillness around you, you finally mustered up the courage to tell him one thing that he keeps on avoiding. That you keep on avoiding.

"When all of the wars have been exhausted, promise me Sandor, that you'll go to her and marry her."

"She doesn't want me."

"She does."

He lodged his axe down the stump, "What makes you say that?"

"Because I recognize what she had felt when you saved her countless times."

* * *

* * *


	3. Otherworldly

* * *

* * *

_Winter has finally come to an end, and so is Sandor. He was seven-and-fifty when he first saw you, not as a floating figure, but a being that has the exact limbs as his. At first, he didn't understand why you would make yourself visible again, knowing how it drains you of your energy, but when you explained to him how people can see you whenever they're at their final moments, he then understood._

_Then, after you've said all of the things he is supposed to know, he smiled. You were surprised he wasn't angry that you stopped him from killing his own undead brother in King's Landing, rather he was thankful you stood your ground and made him confess his love for Sansa Stark. You cried along with him, you held each other until his wife came into view._

Sansa Stark stood in front of her husband's tomb inside the Crypt. _It has already been a year, love,_ she thought to herself while she put her hand on his tomb, crying silently as to not make herself heard if someone is to join her.

"My Lady," you said slightly loud, to catch the Lady of Winterfell's attention. She turned to face you, confusion and relief painted across her face.

"Who are you?" Sansa said, silently sniffling. You smiled and made your way towards her, she didn't flinch. "I am the one whom your husband talks about," for some reason, it made you happy that Sandor would talk about you with his wife, and even better when she did not claim her husband to be crazy.

"He- My Lord husband always tells me that you never show your true form, why now?" 

"I have meddled enough with fate, I might as well enjoy its privilege for the last time."

She looks confused, yet she nodded at your statement. Both of you stayed quietly still as you let Sansa recall all of her memories with Sandor, noticing how she would sometimes smile, then quickly be saddened.

You redirected your gaze towards his tomb, when she decided to finally break the silence.

"I can tell you loved him deeply, more than we love each other. Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"It is impossible."

Sansa turned to face you, "Then why did you stay beside him all this time?"

"Because I chose to stay, just like how he chose to forget all of the hatred he felt for his brother."

The silence went back to its place for a while. "Did it hurt? When you knew you couldn't be with the man you love?"

"It did. But I accepted it a long time ago," you looked Sansa in the eyes, "and I'm glad I did not force to break the pattern. You both made each other happy, you loved each other, and I am content with that."

You placed your hand on her shoulder, bidding your farewell wordlessly. You started to feel yourself fade back to your domain when Sansa turned to face you once more, "How can I repay you? And when will we meet again?"

A genuine smile formed in your lips, "You don't have to repay me, what I gave you is not a favor." Leaves started to engulf your body, "In another life, Lady Sansa. In another life we will meet again."

* * *

* * *


End file.
